Honmei Choco
by rufinaa
Summary: Meiko berbeda dari perempuan lainnya. Dia selalu serba bisa, dia selalu penuh kejutan. Dan itulah yang membuat Len menyukainya. #SecretValentine2018


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning(s):** Len x Meiko, typo(s), oneshot.

Ditulis untuk **Secret Valentine 2018.**

* * *

 **Honmei Choco**

by rufinaa

.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Meiko melihat berbagai promosi cokelat dengan harga miring di sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolahnya. Dari promosi beli satu gratis satu, beli tiga bonus bunga, hingga harga promosi untuk set cokelat bonus kotak kado bernuansa hati berwarna merah. Dari cokelat dengan harga merakyat hingga yang harganya bikin dompet sekarat―semuanya ada. Hari ini promosi cokelatnya justru lebih masif lagi, dan Meiko tidak heran karena hari ini memang hari yang orang juluki hari kasih sayang di bulan Februari.

Teman-temannya di sekolah sudah ribut perkara cokelat buatan tangan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Mereka sibuk memilih resep cokelat yang dapat menaklukan laki-laki yang mereka taksir untuk diberikan hari ini. Rin Kagamine, manajer klub kasti, menunjukkan _paperbag_ berisi Choco Truffle berbungkus plastik kecil dan pita biru untuk _Giri Choco_ ―cokelat kewajiban; tidak memiliki unsur romantis―yang akan diberikan ke teman laki-laki di klubnya. Sementara itu, Luka Megurine, gadis cantik sejuta umat tapi sudah taken itu, mengatakan bahwa dia membuat _Honmei Choco_ ―cokelat spesial―dan akan diberikan pada pacarnya, Kaito Shion. Sepertinya sudah banyak buku resep cokelat buatan tangan yang ditamatkan oleh mereka, bahkan jauh lebih cepat daripada menamatkan buku pelajaran sekolah.

Berbeda dengan Meiko. Gadis itu bahkan tidak memiliki animo terhadap hari yang dimanfaatkan pabrik cokelat untuk menjual produknya secara masif. Baginya, hari yang katanya kasih sayang ini sama saja dengan hari lainnya, bedanya hanya lebih banyak toko cokelat yang gencar melakukan berbagai trik promosi untuk menggelitik hati―dan dompet―para kaum hawa saja. Baginya lagi, tanggal 14 Februari bukan hari kasih sayang, melainkan hari cokelat.

Namun, hal itu ternyata tidak berlaku bagi Len, pacarnya. Laki-laki berambut honey blonde itu diam-diam sangat menantikan hari kasih sayang ini. Pada dasarnya, dia cukup terkenal di kalangan para siswi walaupun kebanyakan menetapkannya sebagai 'cowok imut'―yang mana tidak disukai oleh yang bersangkutanyang ingin terlihat macho. Setiap pulang sekolah pada tanggal 14 Februari minimal akan ada empat _Honmei Choco_ di lokernya.

Namun, di antara semua _Honmei Choco_ yang dia terima, tidak ada yang dari Meiko―dia tidak pernah memberikan sekali pun pada Len.

"Meiko, kamu mau memberi cokelat ke siapa tahun ini?" Miku, gadis dengan rambut berwarna teal yang duduk di depannya, memecahkan lamunan Meiko tentang hari cokelat. Miku yang rambutnya senantiasa dikuncir dua itu duduk menghadapnya, lalu melipat tangan di atas mejanya. "Aku mau memberi cokelat ke Len lagi!"

Meiko hanya tersenyum. Setiap tahun, celotehan Miku selalu sama. Dan fakta bahwa gadis penyuka daun bawang itu menaksir Len Kagamine bukanlah sebuah hal baru baginya.

"Apa? _Honmei_ lagi?" tanya Meiko, lalu tertawa renyah. "Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan nasihatku untuk menyerah saja?"

"Aku kan bukan kamu yang hidupnya datar-datar saja lantas menyerah begitu saja!" Miku tidak mau mengalah. Dia benar-benar menyukai Len. "Kamu sendiri gimana? Jangan bilang kalau kamu tidak memberi cokelat kepada siapa pun, termasuk _Giri Choco_!"

Meiko malah merenggangkan tubuh dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Oke. Aku tidak akan bilang."

Miku menggembungkan pipinya. "Memangnya kamu tidak menyukai siapa pun? Ini momen setahun sekali lho, waktu yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaan!"

Gadis berambut pendek itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Ah, ya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Meiko punya hubungan romantis dengan Len, yang teman-temannya tahu tentang hubungan keduanya hanya sebatas teman masa kecil. Mereka sengaja menutupinya agar tidak menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Selain itu, keduanya juga jarang melakukan hal-hal manis―apalagi Meiko.

Bukannya romantis, Meiko malah hobi mengerjai dan mengisengi pacarnya sendiri.

Gadis itu pun bangkit dari kursi, lalu memasukkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kelasnya pun sudah sepi karena para gadis sedang melancarkan aksi di hari spesial ini.

"Aku mau pulang duluan, ya." Meiko bangkit dari bangku. Miku menyahut tanpa menoleh, matanya sibuk dengan layar ponsel yang menampilkan informasi terkini mengenai siapa saja siswi di kelasnya yang cokelat _honmei_ -nya berhasil menaklukan hati laki-laki yang mereka sukai.

Saat berjalan di koridor menuju gerbang sekolah, mata Meiko melihat banyak gadis yang sedang memberikan cokelat buatan tangannya pada laki-laki yang disukai. Melewati tangga menuju atap sekolah, Meiko sempat menyapa Luka yang sedang naik tangga bersama Kaito. Melewati ruang loker, kali ini ada Rana yang memberikan cokelatnya secara langsung pada Kiyoteru di dekat loker milik laki-laki berkacamata itu.

 _Semuanya sudah bergerak, ya,_ batin Meiko saat sudah melewati gerbang sekolah.

Dari kejauhan, matanya menangkap sosok yang paling dia cari untuk diajak pulang bersama. Kedua alis matanya terangkat, dia memasang senyum jail, lalu menghampiri Len yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon rimbun sambil membawa dua _paperbag_ kecil yang Meiko tebak berisi cokelat.

"Lagi-lagi kamu menungguku?" Meiko tersenyum melihatnya, atensi gadis itu berpindah pada kantung kertas yang dibawa Len. "Wah, tahun ini pun dapat banyak, ya?"

"Yah, begitulah." Len tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya datar saja, malah cenderung kecewa.

"Kok murung?"

"Karena aku sedang menunggu."

"Kan sudah kubilang pulang duluan juga tidak apa-apa."

Len tertawa, lalu memberi kode untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. "Bukan menunggumu, tetapi menunggu cokelat darimu."

"Ah...," Meiko menyamakan langkahnya dengan Len. Kaki kanannya menendang sebuah kerikil. "Apakah untuk menunjukkan bukti perasaanku?"

Len tertawa renyah, dia menggumam terlebih dahulu. "Bagaimana, ya. Sebenarnya aku tidak mempermasalahkan cokelat darimu. Hanya saja ... rasanya aneh ketika aku mendapat banyak cokelat, tetapi tidak ada satu pun darimu."

Ah, Meiko mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Dia kemudian berdeham dua kali. "Kamu tahu, Len, menurutku perasaan itu tidak harus diungkapkan dengan cokelat, terlebih di hari ini." Meiko menoleh, dia memperhatikan setiap jengkal wajah laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Kamu benar-benar ingin cokelat dariku ya, Len? Mau kubelikan sekarang?"

Len malah tertawa. "Tenang saja, tidak perlu dipikirkan."

Meiko tersenyum. Walaupun Len berkata demikian, dia tahu sekali laki-laki itu tidak sekadar bercanda. Len meminta Meiko untuk tidak memikirkannya, padahal laki-laki itu sendiri selalu memikirkan hal itu. Namun, Meiko memilih diam saja. Kalau Len memintanya untuk tidak memikirkannya, akan dia coba.

Perjalanan menuju rumah terasa singkat ketika Meiko pulang bersama Len. Rumah mereka berdekatan, tidak jauh dari sekolah sehingga mereka sering menempuhnya bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Langkah mereka berhenti ketika sudah tiba di depan rumah gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Oh iya, nanti malam jadi?" Len mendadak bertanya ketika Meiko hendak membuka pagar rumahnya. Langkah gadis itu terhenti, kemudian dia berbalik badan.

"Jadi dong! Nanti aku jemput ke rumahmu." Meiko memasang cengiran lebar.

"Eh, biar aku saja yang menjemputmu." Len menyergah. "Biar sekalian. Nanti kamu bolak-balik."

"Ya, sudah. Kita lihat siapa yang siap lebih dahulu." Meiko memasang pose jempol, lalu buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah. Len menghela napas pelan, tersenyum. Gadis itu memang sulit diromantisi. Dia beda dari perempuan lainnya. Dia selalu serba bisa.

Dan itulah yang membuat Len menyukainya.

.

Sesuai yang sudah direncanakan dua hari lalu, malam ini mereka akan pergi berdua. Tujuannya ke mana masih tidak tahu, pokoknya jalan saja. Len yang memaksa pergi di hari kasih sayang, Meiko menurut saja agar Len senang. Dia juga menyukai kegiatan pergi bersama Len, Meiko tidak punya alasan untuk menolak ajakan laki-laki itu, tidak peduli apa alasan di baliknya.

Malam itu dia memakai _sweater turtle neck_ berbahan rajut tebal berwarna hitam yang memanjang hingga pahanya, dipasangkan dengan syal berwarna merah dan rok kotak-kotak merah selutut. Di tangannya tersampir sebuah mantel berwarna senada dengan _sweater_ -nya.

"Mau ke mana, Meiko?" Ibu yang sedang memasak air di teko menyahut dari dapur saat melihat anaknya membuka kulkas.

"Pergi sama Len, Bu." Dia menyahut tanpa memalingkan wajah. Kepalanya tenggelam di dalam kulkas. "Tidak ada cokelat, ya?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan putrinya, sang ibu mengerutkan kening. Barulah beliau mengerti apa yang dimaksud putrinya, lalu atensinya beralih pada cangkir teh di tangannya. "Tidak adalah. Kalau mau, buat sendiri dong. Dulu saja ibu begitu."

"Apa aku beli saja, ya?" Meiko berbicara sendiri sembari menganbil kacamata merah berbingkai lebar di tas selempangnya, kemudian memakainya.

Ibu sempat terkejut, tetapi kemudian dia tertawa. "Kamu ini, masa baru sibuk mencari saat hari ini sudah mau berganti?"

Pencarian Meiko tidak membuahkan hasil. Dia menutup pintu kulkas dan berpamitan pada ibunya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Awal sekali. Len tidak menjemputmu?"

"Aku sama dia dulu-duluan siapa yang siap lebih dulu." Meiko memasang cengiran. Meiko ternyata serius mengenai pernyataan siapa-yang-siap-lebih-dahulu yang dia lontarkan sore tadi pada Len. "Aku pergi, Bu!" serunya sambil memakai mantel.

Ibunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Iya, hati-hati di jalan."

Selepas memakai sepatu, Meiko menyambar payung lipat di atas lemari sepatu, kemudian keluar dari rumah. Belum ada Len di depan rumahnya. Langkahnya langsung berbelok ke kanan, berjalan sambil memasukkan payungnya ke dalam tas selempang. Saat tiba di sana, Len belum keluar. Gadis itu pun berinisiatif untuk mengambil kacamata berbingkai lebar miliknya―untuk penyamaran―dari dalam tas.

Tepat ketika Meiko memakai kacamatanya, gerbang kayu itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Len dengan mantel berwarna hitam, topi kupluk rajut berwarna abu-abu, syal senada dengan topi, dan celana senada dengan mantelnya. Sebuah kacamata hitam berbingkai lebar juga menggantung di hidungnya.

"Waduh." Sebuah kata itu justru terlontar dari bibir Meiko, kemudian dia tersenyum. Len kebingungan.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kacamataku ini ajaib sekali," sahut Meiko. Dia menurunkan kacamatanya, kemudian memakainya lagi. "Oh, ternyata yang kulihat bukan halusinasi."

Len tertawa. "Pakaianku aneh?"

Meiko menggeleng. "Jangan terlalu tampan seperti ini saat di sekolah, ya. Bahaya," sahutnya, kemudian terkekeh.

Samar, Meiko melihat rona di pipi Len yang memucat karena udara malam musim dingin. Dia berjalan lebih dahulu untuk mengalihkan topik. "Yuk, jalan."

Meiko tertawa kecil, menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Len. Bukan tanpa alasan keduanya memakai kacamata berbingkai lebar, bahkan Len sampai memakai topi. Mereka sedang menyamar, agar suit dikenali ketika bertemu dengan teman satu sekolah di jalan.

Stasiun terdekat dari rumah mereka hanya memakan waktu lima menit berjalan kaki. Setelah masuk ke dalam stasiun, mereka menunggu dengan mengantre di belakang garis kuning. Len menggosokkan kedua tangannya, menghembuskan napas melalui mulutnya agar lebih hangat. Sarung tangannya tertinggal di dekat televisi. Melihat itu, tangan kiri Meiko langsung meraih tangan kanan Len, dan dia menggenggamnya.

"Sekarang sudah hangat?" tanya Meiko, tersenyum. Len memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh tangan Meiko yang berbalut sarung tangan berbulu tebal.

Iya, tangan Len memang menjadi lebih hangat, pun dengan pipinya.

Kereta mereka pun tiba, keduanya melangkah masuk bergantian. Baru melewati satu stasiun, Len mengajak Meiko untuk turun. Gadis itu tidak tahu akan dibawa ke mana, sepertinya Len sudah menentukan tempat untuk mereka makan malam ini.

Malam ini promosi cokelat itu lebih gencar lagi dari yang tadi pagi. Meiko diam-diam melirik laki-laki di sebelahnya. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam, tetapi dirinya menangkap ekspresi yang sama di wajah Len seperti saat laki-laki itu sedang menunggunya di pohon saat pulang sekolah tadi.

"Kamu masih sebal karena soal cokelat tadi sore?" tanya Meiko.

"Hm? Tidak juga."

Ah, Len paling tidak bisa berbohong, dan Meiko paling tahu kalau telinga Len bergerak-gerak ketika dia mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan hatinya. Saat melewati sebuah mini market, Meiko melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Len dan mengubah rute secara mendadak.

"Eh, mau ngapain, Meiko?"

Meiko tidak menjawab, dia masuk ke dalam mini market sebelum kemudian Len menyusulnya dengan penuh keheranan. Gadis itu sempat celingak-celinguk, kemudian melangkah yakin ke etalase bagian cemilan. Len masih di dekat kasir ketika mata Meiko melihat sebuah cemilan biskuit panjang berlapis cokelat.

"Kalau begitu ... ini!" Dia menyambar sebungkus Qocky dari etalase, lalu membawanya ke kasir. Len masih kebingungan, dia ikut keluar saat Meiko menarik tangannya tanpa sempat melihat apa yang dibeli gadis itu.

Di luar mini market, Meiko berhenti melangkah. Dia berbalik badan dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Len.

"Nih, cokelat _valentine_ -mu." Gadis itu mengangsurkan sekotak Qocky pada Len.

Len memiringkan kepalanya. Dia meraih kotak itu, lalu tertawa kecil. "Apa ini? _Giri Choco_?"

" _Honmei! Honmei!_ " Meiko menukas cepat. "Memangnya kamu tidak merasakan aura cintaku dari sana?"

Len kembali tertawa. "Iya. Aku merasakannya."

Meiko tahu Len mengatakan itu bukan untuk menghiburnya, dia sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

"Nah, senyummu sudah kembali." Meiko ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, yuk kita lanjut jalan lagi."

Meiko kembali meraih tangan kanan Len, dia berjalan lebih dulu sebelum Len menyamakan langkahnya. Gadis itu mendengar Len yang terkikik geli.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Biasanya cewek akan berusaha membuat cokelat sendiri ketika hari _valentine_. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan yang memberi cemilan sebagai cokelat _honmei_."

"Kamu tidak suka? Maaf ya, aku memang tidak bisa seperti cewek kebanyakan."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak suka?" tanya Len. "Justru karena kamu tidak seperti cewek kebanyakan, makanya aku ... err, padamu ... ya ... begitulah."

Meiko menoleh, kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Len kini sudah membuang mukanya karena malu.

"Kamu mau cokelat buatanku?" Meiko kembali bertanya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak membuat cokelat karena aku sadar diri tidak bisa membuat makanan manis. Waktu itu adikku pernah sakit perut gara-gara percobaan pertamaku membuat cokelat dengan isian _wasabi_. Karena itulah aku tidak membuat cokelat buatan tangan lagi."

Mata laki-laki itu mengerjap. " _Wasabi_?"

"Iya. Kalau dibuat oleh _pastry chef_ katanya enak, sepertinya racikanku kurang pas." Meiko tertawa. "Apa cokelat _valentine_ harus buatan tangan agar terasa _honmei_ -nya? Kalau itu yang kamu butuhkan untuk mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, akan kulakukan sih. Tapi ya ... hasil akhirnya _begitu_ , lho?"

Len tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu memaksakan diri dengan cokelat buatan tangan. Dapat apa pun dari Meiko sebenarnya aku sudah senang, kok."

Meiko menghela napas lega, dia memasang cengiran. "Syukurlah, aku tidak perlu dimarahi ibu karena membuat dapur jadi kapal pecah lagi."

Len tertawa mendengarnya. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan genggaman tangan yang semakin mengerat. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama ketika Len menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah kafe mewah. Namun, di depan pintu itu terdapat papan kapur dengan tulisan ' _full reserved_ ' besar-besar.

"Ah ... yang kukhawatirkan betulan terjadi." Len mendesah, dari suaranya terdengar bahwa dia kecewa.

Mata Meiko mengikuti arah pandang Len, dan dia melihat sebuah kafe dengan interior mewah dan meja-meja yang sudah terisi penuh oleh banyak pasangan. "Kenapa? Kamu mau makan di sini?"

"Tadinya begitu, tetapi aku salah karena tidak menelepon untuk reservasi." Len menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia kecewa. "Maaf ya, Meiko."

Meiko mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak perlu minta maaf! Yang kunantikan malam ini bukan kafe mewahnya kok, tapi jalan-jalan berdua kita," sahut Meiko, dan ternyata itu cukup untuk membuat Len menatap wajahnya dengan semringah. Senyumannya kembali mengukir di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Kalau begitu sekarang terserah kamu saja. Kamu mau ke mana?"

Meiko bergumam. "Kita jalan dulu lagi saja. Biasanya di gang-gang kecil suka ada kafe yang sepi, tapi bagus."

Len menurut, dan mereka kembali melangkah. Kali ini Len mengikuti ke mana pun Meiko pergi, berbelok ke gang pun Len tetap menurut.

"Hmm..." Meiko melihat sekeliling, lalu matanya berhenti di sebuah kafe kopi bergaya vintage yang mejanya masih kosong setengah. "Ke sana, yuk! Tempatnya tidak ramai."

Keduanya melangkah menuju kafe tersebut. Suara lonceng berbunyi saat pintu dibuka oleh Meiko. Pegawai di kasir menyapa dengan ramah. Meiko dan Len langsung masuk dan memilih meja dengan dua bangku di dekat jendela kaca. Seorang pelayan kemudian menghampiri meja mereka, membawakan menu berupa secarik kertas tebal, lalu menanyakan pesanan. Dia kemudian pergi setelah mendapat pesanan dua porsi pasta dan dua cangkir kopi.

"Sambil menunggu, aku mau makan cokelat valentine dari kamu saja, deh." Len membuka kemasan kardus Qocky di atas meja, kemudian dia mengambil satu biskuit panjang seperti sumpit yang tujuh per delapan bagiannya dilumuri oleh cokelat dan melahap ujungnya.

Dari rahang Len yang bergerak, Meiko melihatnya sedang menggigit biskuit itu. Mata laki-laki itu menyiratkan bahwa cemilan itu enak. Sambil mengunyah, dia mempertahankan biskuit panjang itu di bibirnya, bergerak-gerak mengikuti kunyahannya Dia menoleh ke jendela di samping meja yang menghadap ke jalan.

"Len?" panggil Meiko. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menoleh, wajahnya menyiratkan penuh tanya. "Itu enak?" tanya Meiko sambil tersenyum.

Len mengangguk, Qocky di bibirnya ikut bergerak. "Mau?" tanyanya, masih dengan mulut penut Qocky.

"Mau."

Len kemudian menyodorkan bungkus Qocky-nya. Meiko sedikit berdiri, lalu memajukan tubuh. Tidak menghiraukan bungkusan yang Len sodorkan, dia justru meraih Qocky yang masih panjang di mulut Len dengan bibirnya sendiri. Dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, Meiko melihat mata laki-laki itu membulat, terkejut. Len lalu mundur tiba-tiba, membuat Qocky mereka patah menjadi dua dan milik Len jatuh ke meja.

Meiko mundur, kembali duduk sambil mengunyah. "Hmm, iya enak."

"Me-meiko!" Len berseru dengan wajah yang kembali tersipu. Dia buru-buru mengambil patahan Qocky miliknya dan menyapu remah-remahnya sambil menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona yang terbit, tetapi gagal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Meiko sambil tersenyum. "Kan tadi kamu yang menawarkan."

"Maksudku bukan yang―" Kalimat Len mendadak terhenti, lalu dia menghela napas panjang dan membuang muka. Masih tersipu. "A-ah ... sudahlah."

Meiko tertawa kecil.

"Ka-kamu sengaja, ya?"

"Iya." Gadis itu menukas mantap. "Mau coba kayak tadi lagi?"

"Cu-cukup!" Len menyergah cepat, pipinya kembali merona.

Meiko kembali tertawa kecil. Lucu.

* * *

.

Segelas kopi malam itu sudah cukup menghangatkan tubuh mereka, juga seporsi pasta sudah cukup mengisi perut mereka. Selepas membayar, mereka kembali beranjak. Malam itu hanya makan malam saja, jadi setelah ini mereka akan pulang.

Ketika sudah di luar, Len mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke langit. Dia mengangkat wajah, lalu beberapa butiran halus berwarna putih mengenai hidung dan pipinya.

"Ah ... malam ini turun salju, ya? Aku lupa bawa payung," katanya.

"Aku bawa." Meiko menyahut cepat, buru-buru membuka tas dan mengeluarkan payung lipat berwarna merah tua. Payung itu dia buka, kemudian diangkat sehingga mereka tidak lagi 'kehujanan' salju. Namun, Len merebut gagang payungnya pelan.

"Biar aku saja," ucap Len. Meiko sempat bersikeras bahwa dia bisa membawanya, tetapi kemudian dia lepas juga karena Len juga tetap memintanya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersebelahan; Meiko di kanan dan Len di kiri.

"Meiko, kamu itu ... serba bisa, ya?" Len menyahut di tengah langkah mereka.

Meiko menoleh, memergoki Len yang sedang memandang langit.

"Rasanya, sekali saja aku ingin melihat kamu tidak berdaya dan membutuhkanku," sahut Len lagi. "Karena yang terlihat sekarang justru aku yang tidak berdaya."

"Tidak berdaya?"

"Ya ... tidak berdaya pada hal-hal yang sepele. Seperti ... seharusnya aku tidak lupa membawa payung, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu menjemputku, dan seharusnya aku tidak lupa membawa sarung tangan."

Meiko tersenyum. "Apa? Biar dibilang _gentleman_?" tanya Meiko, blak-blakan.

"Iya dong. Aku mau dilihat sebagai _gentleman_ , apalagi di matamu."

Kali ini gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Definisi Len yang _gentleman_ di kamusku adalah kamu yang selalu menungguku di bawah pohon sepulang sekolah."

Len menoleh. Wajahnya sempat terperangah, kemudian dia menyimpul senyum, tidak percaya. "Masa yang begitu kamu kategorikan _gentleman_?"

"Serius. Masih kurang?" tanya Meiko. "Nih, kubocorkan semua, ya. Definisi Len yang _gentleman_ di kamusku adalah kamu yang mengajakku pergi malam ini, kamu yang bela-belain mengajak makan malam di kafe mewah walau akhirnya tidak jadi, kamu yang mau saja terima _Honmei Choco_ yang hanya cemilan dari mini market, kamu yang―"

"Oke, cukup." Len memotong, dia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada wajah Meiko, kemudian tertawa. "Aku percaya."

Meiko memasang wajah bangga. "Ya, kamu cukup percaya padaku. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal lain."

Keduanya masih berjalan beriringan. Di perjalanan pulang ini mereka memutuskan untuk memutar. Tidak lewat stasiun, tetapi lewat jalan biasa, sekalian menikmati salju malam itu. Ketika melewati sebuah taman, Meiko melihat ada sejoli di bawah lampu jalan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Ah, ada yang ciuman di sana!" bisik Meiko.

"Sst! Jangan dilihatin begitu, Meiko!"

Meiko bergumam. "Apa kita perlu melakukannya juga?"

Len sempat tersentak mendengarnya, tetapi dia berhasil menguasai diri. "Ja-jangan sekarang."

Kini giliran pipi Meiko yang sedikit memanas. _Jangan sekarang? Maksudnya ... nanti akan?_

Gadis itu menoleh, lalu mengamati wajah manis itu lamat-lamat. Yang dia perhatikan malah berusaha membuang muka. Meiko tahu sekali Len risih dipandang lama-lama.

"Apa perlu aku yang menciummu lebih dulu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Meiko!" seru Len. Alisnya menukik, tapi pipinya tidak dapat berbohong. Dia tersipu lagi. "Jangan bercanda terus!"

"Ah, maaf..." Meiko mengerucutku bibir. Sebenarnya, aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Jangan-jangan aku sudah keterlaluan?

"Untuk yang itu ... tolong jangan mendahuluiku," bisik Len.

Meiko menoleh cepat. "Maksudnya?"

Len tidak langsung menjawab, dia memberi jeda. "Biarkan aku yang menciummu lebih dulu."

Meiko terperangah, tetapi berusaha tidak menunjukkannya. Sebuah senyuman jail terbit di wajahnya. "Aku tidak mendahuluimu, aku hanya melakukan apa yang kusuka, dan yang perlu kulakukan," ujarnya. "Memangnya Len berani cium aku duluan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Meiko yang blak-blakan, Len agak gelisah. Meiko menangkapnya sedang berusaha menguasai diri. "Be-berani saja."

"Coba sini."

"Di sini?" Len berhenti melangkah, matanya membelalak.

"Iya."

Laki-laki itu semakin terlihat gelisahnya. Salah siapa memancing Meiko dengan kalimat yang agresif, tanpa dipancing saja Meiko sudah sering mengerjainya.

"Tapi, peraturannya kamu harus merem, ya..." Len mengajukan sebuah permintaan. Tadinya Meiko ingin mendebat, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk menurut saja.

"Oke."

Mata gadis itu kini terpejam. Untuk beberapa waktu, dia hanya melihat kegelapan, mencium aroma salju, juga merasakan wajahnya yang disapu udara musim dingin malam hari. Wajahnya pasti sudah dingin seluruhnya. Ketika itulah, ada sesuatu yang menyentuh wajahnya, tepatnya di ujung hidung. Bingung, Meiko memilih untuk melanggar peraturan dari Len. Matanya terbuka secara perlahan, mengintip sedikit demi sedikit, dan wajah laki-laki itu kini berada dekat sekali dengannya. Matanya terpejam, dan ternyata yang menyentuh hidungnya tadi adalah ... hidungnya Len.

Sesungguhnya, semua itu jelas di luar dugaan Meiko. Dalam sekejap darahnya berdesir, membuat wajahnya menghangat otomatis―mungkin salju akan meleleh di wajahnya. Di saat yang sama, Len membuka mata secara perlahan, dan dia terkejut sekali ketika melihat mata Meiko yang tidak lagi terpejam dan juga wajahnya yang begitu dekat.

Buru-buru Len menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Meiko dengan pipi yang sudah memanas. "Ka-kamu melanggar peraturan!"

Meiko tidak menggubrisnya, gadis itu justru menyentuh hidungnya, lalu tersenyum. Wajah Len masih merona.

"Hidung dengan hidung?" tanya Meiko, jailnya kumat.

Len membuang muka, tidak kuat menahan malu. "Kenapa?"

Meiko tertawa pelan, kemudian meraih tangan Len dan menggenggamnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tidak menduganya."

"Kamu ... tidak suka?" tanya Len, dia tidak lagi membuang muka, tetapi masih tidak berani menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Meiko mendengar nada rasa bersalah darinya. "Aku memang laki-laki yang pa―"

"Memangnya aku bilang tidak suka?" Gadis itu buru-buru bertanya kembali.

Mendapat lemparan pertanyaan lagi, Len membuang muka. Dia pun melangkah lebih dahulu agar Meiko mengikuti dan menyusul.

"Len, kamu marah, ya?" tanya Meiko. "Len? Len?"

"Diam, Meiko. Aku sedang menahan malu, tahu," sahutnya pelan. "Hah... Padahal kamu sudah sering blak-blakan begitu sejak setahun yang lalu, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak pernah terbiasa. Kamu selalu mengejutkan."

Meiko tersenyum mendengarnya. Baginya, membuat Len terkejut adalah sebuah prestasi. Karena dikelilingi rasa senang tiada tara, perjalanan mereka jadi tidak terlalu terasa. Tahu-tahu sudah tiba di rumah Meiko saja. Mereka pun berhenti di depan rumah gadis itu.

"Masuklah. Nanti kamu kedinginan." Len melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke saku. Namun, Meiko masih berdiri di sampingnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda beranjak.

"Len."

"Apa?"

Meiko menoleh dan memandang wajahnya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, dan perlahan wajah gadis itu mendekati wajah Len yang terpaku. Bibir gadis itu kemudian menyentuh pipi sang pemuda.

Hanya kecupan ringan. Setelah itu Meiko menarik tubuhnya dan mundur selangkah lalu bersembunyi di balik gerbang rumahnya.

"Itu cokelat _valetine_ sungguhanku untukmu! Pastikan kamu membalasnya saat _White Day_ bulan depan, ya!" serunya, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Dan dia meninggakan Len dengan wajah yang kini semerah kepiting rebus.

"Bo-bodoh! Itu tidak bisa dihitung sebagai cokelat!"

Len menghela napas panjang dengan wajah yang memerah. Sepertinya Len harus tahan-tahan dikejutkan dengan hal-hal seperti itu oleh Meiko. Gadis itu memang penuh kejutan.

Dan karena itulah Len menyukainya.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

.

 **a/n:**

Akhirnya jadiii. :")) Ditulis untuk kamu, peserta nomor urut 6. Aku mengambil pairing LenMeiko dan mencoba membuat Meikonya sesuai dengan request. Maaf kalau di bawah ekspektasi. :")) Semoga suka, ya!

 _Fyi_ , seorang rufina membuat ff romens itu _something_ banget― Ini bukan ranah genreku yang biasanya, tapi tetap menyenangkan ketika mencobanya. :3 Eh iya, maaf ya kalau gombalannya bikin _cringe_ , maklum nggak punya pengalaman nyata. /PIN

Selamat membaca!


End file.
